


'Just Get Dressed Rhys!'

by imlateforjesus



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlateforjesus/pseuds/imlateforjesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was in the mood to write fluff, and this is my first Handsome Jack/Rhys work soooooooo.<br/>Look what happened!</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Just Get Dressed Rhys!'

**Author's Note:**

> So I was in the mood to write fluff, and this is my first Handsome Jack/Rhys work soooooooo.  
> Look what happened!

'You are the weirdest person I have ever met.' Jack commented, watching his boyfriend bounce around the room in his pajamas. 'Oh c'mon Jack!' Rhys leapt forwards and grasp the older man's hand, pulling him out of his chair. Rhys was bouncing on his toes, whatever song that was on in the background picked up causing his smile to widen. 'Rhys we're going to be late.' Jack tried (and failed) to catch Rhys' attention with the idea of being late. Rhys ignored him and pulled him along, sliding on Jack's shining floors in his fabulous socks. 'I'm not even properly dressed yet kitten.' Jack objected softly, letting Rhys pull him around.

It was seven o'clock in the morning, Jack was trying to get ready for work and Rhys was having none of it. Rhys had been asleep when Jack had woken up and began getting dressed, then his alarm clock went off and with it a song Rhys apparently found endearing. He had sat up in bed, suddenly full of energy, and started dancing to the music. His movements were a bit awkward with only his left arm and Jack had stopped buttoning his shirt to laugh at Rhys. He regrets that now, of course, seeing as Rhys was ignoring everything he said and delaying them. 

Rhys continued to drag Jack and in that time he examined himself. He had one sock on, his pants had yet to be fastened and his shirt was only half buttoned. He knew his mask was sitting on his nightstand forgotten, but as he watched Rhys pull him towards the living room wearing only Jack's Hyperion sweater and a pair of blue shorts hugging his long legs comfortably, he kind of forgot to care.

'What are you doing Cupcake?' Jack looked down at his watch, 'We are getting ridiculously late.' he added in hopes to spark some interest from Rhys. Nothing.

Rhys stopped them in front of the large window in Jack's living room that looked out over Elpis, his left hand still curled tightly around Jack's wrist. 'Do you ever stop and appreciate just how lucky you are?' Rhys asked suddenly, his gaze fixed on the planet ahead of them. 'There are so many people that would be ready to kill for this kind of view-' he stopped to look at Jack, '-and you've got it in your living room.' Rhys let out a content sigh and turned back towards the window. ' _We_ have this view sweetheart, not just me.' Jack corrected. Rhys huffed a laugh and looked back at him, 'But that's only when I'm here. I'm not here all the time.' Jack nodded and took a breath. 'You could be here... all the time, if you wanted.' he watched Rhys closely, noting the surprised gasp he let out and how his eye's widen drastically. Rhys turned and Jack swore his heart leapt when he saw the bright smile etched across the younger man's face. 'All the time?' Rhys asked quietly, the smile still spread across his face. Jack laugh, 'Eh maybe. You're here nearly all the time anyway.' he felt Rhys' hand slip into his own and squeeze. 'Are you sure that's the only reason Mr. Handsome-' Rhys planted himself in front of Jack, '-or are you admitting you miss me whenever I'm not here?' he teased. 

Jack gripped Rhys' left hand while his other circled the younger man's waist. 'A bit of both, I guess.' he replied, pulling Rhys close. 'And I mean-' he gestured to boyfriend's bare legs, '-who wouldn't miss those?' he watched Rhys throw his head back as he laughed and he couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped his lips. Rhys' laughs subsided and he threw his arm around Jack's shoulder. 'Are you serious? About me moving in?' Rhys' tone grew soft and hopeful. Jack nodded, 'I'm completely serious pumpkin. Whatever makes you happy.' he leaned down and gently placed his lips over his partners. 

'Do ya know what else I'm serious about?' Jack asked as he pulled away, Rhys looked at him blissfully. 'I'm serious when I say I love you and that if you don't get dressed I will not hesitate to fire you.' he let go of Rhys and pointed towards ~~his~~   _their_ bedroom. 'Go get dressed. Chop chop!' he order and gave Rhys' bum a pat as he ran off, still laughing.


End file.
